Perderé la memoria, pero jamás a ti
by Chero Eaton SMHP
Summary: ¡Spoiler Alert! Es recomendable haber leído al menos la trilogía previamente a este Fanfiction. La decisión está tomada, entrarán en el laberinto y no recordarán nada más que su nombre. Y Thomas es consiente de ello, consiente de que hay que hacer sacrificios para un bien común; incluso si eso significa ver sufrir al amor de su vida. Sexo explícito homosexual ocasional.
1. Sinopsis

¡Spoiler Alert! Es recomendable haber leído al menos la trilogía previamente a este Fanfiction. Leer bajo su responsabilidad.

La decisión está tomada, entrarán en el laberinto y no recordarán nada más que su nombre. Y Thomas es consciente de ello, consciente de que hay que hacer sacrificios para un bien común; incluso si eso significa ver sufrir al amor de su vida y saber que cuando vuelva a verlo no lo recordará, no serán más que extraños.


	2. Prólogo

Prólogo.

Ya hace tanto tiempo desde que estrujé su mano antes de que subiera por el elevador de la Caja, pero de alguna forma aún siento sus dedos fríos en la palma de mi mano.

Es necesario. Hay que encontrar una cura para _La Llamarada_, y me lo repito constantemente.

Al menos, los escarabajos me permiten observarlo a distancia.

Desde las pantallas vi cómo se convertía en Corredor, cómo hizo amistad con Minho y Alby, cómo ha cambiado, cómo intentó suicidarse, cómo se ha olvidado de mí.

Parte de mí, sabe que es lo mejor, especialmente porque con él no puedo repoblar la Tierra y es una de nuestras prioridades aquí en CRUEL. Pero también lo amo.

Me enamoré del chico rubio, de ojos azules y con brazos que se han fornido en el tiempo que lleva en el Área. Newt.

Desde antes de que se fuera me había insistido en que podríamos irnos lejos y ser felices juntos, pero me rehusé. Desde lo que le pasó a los primeros creadores siento que estoy en una especie de compromiso, que estoy atado a esto, a hallar una cura.

/

_-No tenemos que permanecer aquí- dijo Newt -, podemos largarnos y dejar a estos idiotas._

_Acaricia mi mejilla con ternura._

_Niego con la cabeza._

_-Tengo que hacerlo, y no quiero dejarte solo con esos monstruos de afuera –no despego mi mirada de él._

_Sus ojos se le llenan de lágrimas y de miedo._

_-Pero no quiero olvidarte- se le quiebra la voz al hablar -, y en sus pruebas estaremos en el mismo riesgo._

_-Y ahí estaré a tu lado- pongo mi mano sobre la suya que sigue en mi mejilla._

_-Si te pierdo, no lo soportaría Tommy- apenas le alcanza el aire para hablar a causa del hipo por llorar._

_-No pienses eso, Newt- con el dorso de mi mano libre seco sus lágrimas -. No sucederá._

_-No puedes asegurarlo. Y tienes que comprender que te amo y por eso no quiero perderte._

_-Yo también te amo- «y me quedo para no perderte»_

_También se me escaparon unas lágrimas que cayeron en su mano._

/

Ese fue el último día que lo vi consiente. Y al ver como evolucionaba en el Área, espero que siga la persona de la que me enamoré ahí y que yo no cambie demasiado.

Me pesa todo lo que está pasando, pero por un lado dejará de hacerlo. Pronto será mi turno de subir por ese elevador y no habrá vuelta atrás.

En mi mente resuenan las últimas palabras que le dije:

«Perderé la memoria, pero jamás a ti»


	3. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Newt PROV.

Se supone que para recordar parte de tu pasado tienes que pasar por la Transformación, y para ello debes ser pinchado por un Penitente. Pero entonces, ¿cómo es posible que pueda ver algo (que con el tiempo descifré que son recuerdos) en mis sueños?

En todos ellos hay una voz que me repite: Te volveré a ver. Lo cual no tiene nada de sentido, así como cuando veo a muchos científicos con las siglas que hay en los escarabajos.

Es simplemente incomprensible.

La estridente alarma de la Caja interrumpe mis pensamientos. Me levanto y voy lo más rápido que la renguera me permite al lugar donde llegará el siguiente novato.

\- Un novato sin falta, ¿no, Newt? -me dijo Alby, uno de mis mejores amigos y el líder del Área.

\- Como cada mes -respondo, tratando de olvidar cuando fue mi turno de subir.

No tarda en hacerse un círculo de chicos alrededor de la Caja. Todos hablan de lo suyo, aunque siento que me están observando; he tenido esa sensación durante los últimos meses.

Entonces se abren las puertas de la Caja y todos se ríen y bromean sobre la cara que debe traer el novato.

\- Miren a ese Shank

Siempre soy de los primeros en llegar, pero siempre termino hasta atrás, y no logro ver al chico nuevo.

Escucho como la cuerda golpea el fondo de la Caja. Está por subir.

\- Soy Alby, novato -llegaron las presentaciones

\- ¿Dónde estoy? -doy un Respingo cuando habla. Reconozco esa voz.

\- ¿Podrían guardar tus mierteras preguntas para mañana? -le contesta Alby

Trato de abrirme paso entre la multitud de habitantes, pero alguien chocó contra mí haciendo que cayera. Solo vi una silueta alejarse rumbo al bosque.

\- Creo que este garlopo está demasiado alterado -dice Sartén mientras me ayuda a levantarme.

\- Iré por él y lo calmaré antes de que se haga plopus en los pantalones.

Asiente y dice que le avisará a Alby.

Voy lo más rápido que puedo. El novato es el que escuchaba en mis sueños, ¿será posible?

\- ¿Quién eres tú? -el novato está sentado recargado en un árbol.

\- Cálmate, nuevito. Mi nombre es Newt.

Es un chico de cabello castaño, piel pálida, delgado pero en forma y ojos castaño oscuro, que me miran confundido y curioso.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? -su voz raya frustración- ¿Por qué solo recuerdo mi nombre?

-Si te lo digo todo ahora, novato, te dará un ataque al corazón.

Es imposible que lo conozca, ya que acaba de llegar; pero hay algo que me resulta... familiar.

\- ¡No me digas novato! -está enojado- Me llamo Thomas.

\- Bueno, ¿cómo quieres que te llame? ¿Tommy?

El chico bufó y por primera vez me vio a los ojos.

\- Olvídalo, solo dime dónde estoy.

Me senté a su lado. Solo tengo que decirle lo que les dice Alby a los nuevitos, pero de una forma menos... grotesca.

\- Todos pasamos por lo mismo, Tommy -comienzo dando un suspiro- . No recordamos nada más que nuestro nombre y llegamos a este lugar por ese elevador al que llamamos Caja. A parte de eso, hemos descubierto algunas cosas con el tiempo.

\- ¿Qué cosas?

\- Te lo dirá Alby mañana durante el recorrido.

Este larcho es muy curioso y creo que eso solo le traerá problemas.

\- Hay que volver -digo poniéndome de pie- , me muero de hambre y si no quieres las sobras de ayer, hay que llegar con tiempo.

Como se queda en silencio, le tiendo la mano para ayudarle. Él la toma, y siento una sensación cálida en cuanto me toca. No sé por qué le tendí la mano, Thomas podría haberse levantado sin problemas. Fue como un reflejo.

\- Gracias, Newt -dice mientras se sacude la tierra

Pongo una mano en su hombro antes de decir:

\- Bienvenido al Área, Novato -sacudo mi cabeza por mi error- Tommy.

Thomas PROV.

El Área. Así le dicen a este lugar de grandes muros de piedra alrededor de esta extensa zona abierta.

Camino junto a Newt pero no estoy seguro de a dónde vamos.

Newt tiene algo que me hace sentir seguro, a salvo, incluso en este sitio extraño en el que estoy. Quisiera hacerle más preguntas pero estoy seguro de que se reusará.

Paro en seco con un respingo cuando escucho un grito desgarrador.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? -pregunto.

\- Es Ben.

\- ¿Qué le están haciendo?

\- Está pasando por la Transformación

\- ¿La qué?

Niega con la cabeza.

\- Lo siento, se me olvida que no conoces nada de por aquí.

Odio estar así de confundido. Todo es demasiado o pero quiero entenderlo, y quiero salir de aquí.

\- Necesito saber qué está pasando, Newt -insisto, pero él vuelve a caminar. Camina con algo de dificultad.

-Lo sabrás, pero no hoy.

Su voz me hace cosquillas cuando retumba en mis oídos.

\- Solo enfócate en que vamos comer algo -continua- y vayamos a buscar a Alby para que te asigne un niñero.

Frunzo en ceño pero no digo nada más.

Los gritos de Ben se intensifican mientras nos acercamos a las pocas construcciones que hay por aquí. Se nota que ellos mismos las hicieron.

\- ¡Hola, Newt! -saluda un chico, bueno, técnicamente un niño como de unos 12 años, cachetón y regordete con cabello chino castaño.

¿Cuántos años tendré yo? Newt se ve de unos 17. ¿Cuál será mi apariencia?

\- Chuck -respondió el rubio- , te presento al novato. Su nombre es Thomas.

\- Gracias, Thomas -sonrió el niño- , ¡ya no soy el novato!

\- Oye, Chuck, ¿no sabes si Sartén ya tiene servicio en la cocina?

\- No, todavía no -responde- , pero puedo ver si consigo algo.

Chuck sale corriendo, dejándome solo con Newt de nuevo.

\- Es probable que él sea ti niñero hasta que te acostumbres -dice refiriéndose a Chuck

Recordó la vista otra vez al lugar y seguimos andando. Cada vez que lo hago, surgen más preguntas.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan aquí? -no puedo contenerme.

\- Dos años -responde, aunque no esperaba que lo hiciera.

\- ¿Hace cuánto llegaste tú? -volteo a verlo, y paseo mis ojos por su rostro.

\- Casi dos años

Lleva demasiado tiempo aquí. ¿Cómo lo ha sabido sobrellevar?

\- ¿Qué hicimos para merecer esto? -pienso en voz alta.

\- No lo sé, Tommy -suena como si lo hubiera pensado también en algún momento- , pero estamos aquí, tratando de salir.

¿Habrá una salida? Pero no la hay encontrado en dos años, y no veo una salida muy clara. Entonces la veo, hay una salida enorme en uno de los muros no muy lejos de aquí.

Sin pensarlo, salgo corriendo hacia ella. Quiero salir de este lugar, no soporto estar aquí.

\- ¡Tommy! No salgas por ahí.

Siento algo en mi espalda y caigo rodando por el suelo. Newt no está muy lejos también tirado.

\- Tenía que hacerlo, -explica- no puedes salir, estarías rompiendo las reglas.

\- ¡Yo no quiero estar aquí! -le grito

\- ¡Yo tampoco! -responde de la misma manera- ¡Pero lo que hay ahí afuera no es mejor!

Su cara se torna roja por la furia.

\- Estamos jodidamente atrapados, Tommy, pero debes estar seguro de que comportarte como un maldito garlopo miertero no va ayudar en nada. ¿Entendiste?

No respondo, sólo lo miro fijamente. También está desesperado por salir de este lugar. Y repitió algunas de las palabras que decían los otros chicos cuando salí del ascensor.

Suspiró y relajó sus hombros mientras tomaba asiento en el pasto.

\- Lo lamento, Tommy -suena relajado, como antes- , solo deja de hacer cosas idiotas.

Antes de que pueda responder, los oídos me duelen por el sonido de las enormes puertas cerrándose.


	4. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Thomas PROV.

No es la única en cerrarse, hay una puerta en cada lado del Área. Me pregunto para qué son.

\- Eso quiere decir que ya es tarde -dice Newt.

No tengo palabras, no puedo creer que unas puertas tan grandes y pesadas puedan cerrarse, y menos automáticamente. Este lugar es todo un dilema.

\- ¡Hey, Tommy! -sacude mis hombros- Tranquilo, esto pasa diario, no hay de qué preocuparse.

Aún no logro articular palabra alguna. Estoy en shock.

\- ¿Te parece si vamos a comer?

Mi estómago gruñe en respuesta, pero ninguna otra parte de mi cuerpo parece reaccionar. Mis ojos continúan fijos en los de Newt, quien parece preocupado.

\- Vamos, Tommy.

Me levanta rodeándome la espalda y apretándome un poco contra su pecho. Después me arrastra hasta que mis piernas responden.

\- No te estreses tanto, apenas es tu primer día.

Esto debe ser una pesadilla, todo lo indica: un lugar desconocido, acontecimientos insólitos, extraños por todas partes, sensaciones muy intensas. Todo lo indica menos una cosa, no estoy seguro de qué es pero está ahí y me hace sentir menos perdido.

«Esto no puede ser real»

\- ¡Chicos! -Chuck ha vuelto- Solo he podido conseguir algunos sándwiches.

\- Gracias, Chuck -le dice Newt- , bastará por el momento para que este Shank se calme.

Esas palabras raras otra vez.

\- ¿El novato estará bien? -preguntó dándole el plato a Newt.

\- Yo me encargo, es solo que es demasiado y lo sabes.

El niño asintió y se fue por donde vino.

\- Ven, Tommy, tal vez esto te quite lo que tienes.

Pone un brazo sobre mis hombros y me dirige a una zona un poco más pastosa para sentarnos.

\- Sartén puede cocinar cosas raras -él es el único que habla- , pero sus sándwiches son increíbles.

Pone uno frente a mi, y lo tomo tratando de que mi mano no tiemble tanto. Cuando le doy una mordida, sé que tiene razón. Están deliciosos, a menos que sea que tengo tanta hambre que me parece que así están.

Me como la mayoría, que solo dejo que Newt se coma dos pedazos.

\- Tranquilo, novato -dijo un chico que se acercaba a nosotros- , te vas a atragantar.

Veo que Newt frunce el ceño.

\- Veo que ya acabaste de molestar a los otros larchos y por eso estás aquí.

El desconocido nuevo se ríe. Hay algo en él que no me da buena espina.

\- Yo veo que no vas a presentarme con el novato, así que yo lo haré. Soy Gally, nuevito, pero puedes llamarme Capitán Gally.

Pongo los ojos en blanco ante su estúpida presentación.

\- Por el momento no estamos de humor para tus garlopadas -contesta Newt en mi lugar- , mejor ve a joder a otro Shank.

No puedo evitar notar cómo Gally ve a Newt, y no sé por qué; pero no me gusta.

\- Está bien -dijo Gally- , me iré, pero solo porque tengo un largo día con los constructores mañana -le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Newt y se fue después de susurrar algo en su oído.

Newt PROV.

Tal vez pasar tanto tiempo con el novato me haya metido en problemas. Gally dijo que Alby quería verme, y ya de por sí es raro que haya mandado a alguien a decirme.

\- Tengo que irme -le digo a Thomas- , pero si quieres puedo llevarte con Chuck, él te seguirá cuidando.

Asintió.

\- Gracias, Newt -al fin logró hablar.

\- No es la primera vez que me lo dices el día de hoy, Tommy.

Nos levantamos y lo llevo a donde duermen todos los larchos que no caben en la Finca.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Alby? -digo, mientras abro la puerta de la sala del consejo.

\- ¿Le diste la bienvenida al novato? - está de espaldas, no es buena señal.

\- Sí, y le dije que mañana le darías el recorrido.

Se queda pensando un momento. Algo tiene Alby, pero sea lo que sea lo tiene preocupado.

\- ¿Qué está pasando, Alby?

\- Nada -responde rápidamente y se da la vuelta.

\- Entonces, ¿qué shunk te pasa?

\- Te lo diré, lo prometo -no hay expresión en su rostro, y cuando eso pasa, es que es algo serio- ; pero necesito que mañana al amanecer lleves al novato a la ventana para que vea a los penitentes, ¿de acuerdo?

Asiento y siento que debo salir de ahí.

\- Por cierto -digo a punto de salir- , se llama Thomas.

Esta vez, tengo una pesadilla. Me despierto sudando y con la respiración agitada. Aún no he podido superar lo que intenté hacer y terminó arruinándome.

Al menos estoy a tiempo para ir por el novato y enseñarle a los Penitentes.

Está tendido en el suelo junto a Chuck.

\- Tommy -susurro mientras lo sacudo- , despierta.

Se exalta y abre los ojos de golpe.

\- Calma, solo soy yo.

Respira hondo y observa que somos los únicos despiertos.

\- Ven conmigo.

Camino entre los cuerpos de los habitantes dormidos, y vuelvo a hablar con él hasta llegar a una zona abierta.

\- ¿Qué tal tu primera noche?

\- Horrible - como era de esperarse.

Casi hemos llegado, y empiezo a ponerme nervioso. Esto le dará un muy buen susto.

\- Tommy, lo que voy a mostrarte es la razón por la que ayer te empujé en tu ataque de pánico.

Trato de prepararlo, pero no hay una forma de prevenirlo de esto.

Levanto la vista hacia el cielo. Está amaneciendo, así que es el momento indicado. Quito las lianas, y Thomas se acerca; le pongo una mano en el pecho para evitar que se acerque demasiado.

Entonces la criatura da un estrepitoso choque contra el vidrio haciendo que el chico retroceda asustado.

\- Los llamamos Penitentes.


End file.
